


The Message Board Maxim

by dharmavati, sporkyadrasteia (dharmavati)



Category: Big Bang Theory, xkcd
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/sporkyadrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of things Sheldon cannot just let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message Board Maxim

**Author's Note:**

> Makes more sense if you are familiar with xkcd. :D

"Sheldon, please," Leonard pleaded as he stood by the door, "it's Friday night!"

There was a pause in the furious typing. "No."

"Come on! You'll like this new Moroccan restaurant, I promise."

He saw Sheldon's eyes momentarily peek over his laptop. "Dinner is not urgent right now."

Leonard groaned. "Oh God, you're not still responding to all those trolls on that _xkcd_ forum thread, are you?"

Sheldon shot him a righteous glare before returning to his self-appointed task. "If I don't, who will tell these idiots that Python would not work that way in the event of a raptor invasion? Tell me, Leonard, _who else will_?"


End file.
